cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Shuhang
One of the Three Major Sources of Pollution Ruler Tyrant RuSong Shuhang obtained this title after he became the acting-Ruler of the Nine Serenities |dao_name(s) = Tyrant Sabre Song ONE Vajra Sabre Gentleman Daoist Wood Sabre Master White Whale Scholar Mountain of Books Wayfinder Scholar Benevolence Cultivator Cheng Lin |alignment = True Neutral |class = ☯ Priest 卍 Monk �� Scholar �� Mage ✡ Ancient Witch |attribute = ☲ Fire ☳ Thunder Destiny �� Luck ⌛ Time �� Holy Light Undying |status = Alive (resurrected × n times) |cod = Multiple causes, including self exploding, struck by Heavenly Punishment and killed by Eighth Ruler of the Nine Serenities |age = 18 (born 02 February 2001) |species = Human |gender = Male |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |body = Glazed Body |bloodline = NoneHe was an average mortal from average family. |family = Song Baba (father) Song Mama (mother) Zhao Yaya (cousin) Li Yinzhu (adopted daughter) |friends = Lin Tubo Gao Moumou Li Yangde |enemies = Fat Ball Unbounded Demon Sect Church of Doomsday Demon Emperor Hezhi Demon Emperor È Sea King Sea Urchin Warriors |allies = Heavenly Emperor (?) |master(s) = None |disciple(s) = Little Cai Chu Chu Joseph Guy Maupassant (nominal) Mi Lulu (unofficial) Friendly (unofficial) Scarlet Pupil (unofficial) |vassal = Three Eye DemonsOriginally the subordinates of Second Ruler on the Nine Serenities Four Great Dragon KingsOriginally the subordinates of Third Ruler on the Nine Serenities |preceded_by = Fat Ball |occupation(s) = Main ������ University Student Secondary Cultivator ������ Super Manager of the Dragon Net Restaurant Owner ������ Immortal Chef Acting Ruler of the Nine Serenities Realm Lord |affiliation(s) = Nine Provinces (1) Group |sect(s) = School of Mechanical Engineering, Jiangnan University |planet = Earth |country = China |city = Wenzhou, Zhejiang Province |village = White Whale Road |local = Wuxi, Jiangsu Province |lineage = ☯ Taoism �� Ruism �� Demon ☸ Buddhism �� Monster �� Ancient Witch |cultivation_base = Official Eternal Life Being Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Eighth Stage Profound Saint Third Stage Battle King Second Stage True Master First Stage Beyond Mortal Unofficial Eighth Stage Profound Saint Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable Sixth Stage True Monarch Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign Fourth Stage Inborn |living_item = Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item • Infallible Holy City • Doomsday’s Holy Sword |gold_core = Origin Dantian Markless Fat Whale Gold Core with Nine add-on marks Seven Small Dantians Little Gold Core Seven-Coloured Treasure Core Karmic Virtue Crystal Core Blood Demon King Core Arc Reactor Ancient Witch Core Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul |spirit_lake = Main Lake Star Path Seven Small Lakes Little Gold Spirit Lake Treasure Spirit Lake Karmic Virtue Spirit Lake Blood Demon Spirit Lake Arc Reactor Spirit Lake Ancient Witch Spirit Lake Dragon Soul Spirit Lake |true_illussion = • Desert WorldThis is a copy of White’s True Illusion – Desert World.One of White’s doppelgänger lives in this True Illusion. • Infallible Holy City • Primordial Chaos Digital World |saint_seal = Tyrant Song Tyrant Demon |demon_seal = Tyrant Ru |dragon_seal = Tyrant Dragon |way_seal = Tyrant ExterminateSong Shuhang is the one and only known individual in All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ to have this type of seal. |way_of_eternal_life = Way of the Tyrant Way of Nurturing New Life |novel = Chapter 1 |manhua = Chapter 1 |kvmanifestation = Promise and Waiting |karmic_virtue_manifestation = Karmic Virtue Empress Karmic Virtue Whale Karmic Virtue Tree }} Song Shuhang was an ordinary university student whose goal is to get a girlfriend, get married after graduation, get a mundane job, have a son and a daughter and finally retired at old age after living a boring life. He was ‘accidentally’ added to the Nine Provinces (1) Group by group admin True Monarch Yellow Mountain on 20th May 2019. For some time, he assumed the chat group members were just chronic chuunibyou patients.Chuunibyou (中二病; chūnibyō), often shortened to chuuni, is an often-derisive Japanese slang meaning “Middle School Second Year Syndrome”, and refers to a kind of behaviour that most commonly appears in middle-school students but can appear in people of any age. As a colloquial term, the exact ‘symptoms’ of chuunibyou aren't entirely set in stone. Generally, a chuuni acts like a mature know-it-all and/or thinks they have special powers no one else has, but some definitions even go as far as including being obnoxious, arrogant, and/or acting superior to the standard set of behaviours. Name & Aliases Name 宋 (Sòng) is a common Chinese surname, listed in the Hundred Family Surnames. Little Song (小宋; Xiǎo Sòng) was a deriviation of this. 书 (Shū) means book. As the name implies, Song Shuhang liked reading all kinds of books, be it novels, literary works, classics, or even different kinds of boring theories that drove people crazy at first glance. 航 (Háng) means boat; shi; craft; to navigate; to sail; to fly. Little Hang (小航; Xiǎo Háng) was a deriviation of this and sometimes being used by the Second NIne Serenities Ruler to address him. Net ID Mountain of Books’ Huge Pressure (书山压力大; shū shān yālì dà) was Song Shuhang’s Net ID. This Net ID was mistaken as Ruism’s style Dao Name by the members of the chat group. Prior of him getting his own Dao Names, Shuhang used this Net ID as a temporary Dao Name. This Net ID was the inspiration for Sixteen’s Mountain of Su Saint Title and Soft Feather’s Spirit Butterfly Island’s Huge Pressure nickname. Seven Consecutive Tyrants Instead of one Saint Title as per the established rules and customs since the First Heavenly Way Era, Song Shuhang has seven Eighth Stage Saint Titles, making him the first ever to obtain more than one. All sevens are two-words name, and each of them starts with ‘Tyrant’ (霸; Bà), leading to him being referred as the ‘''Seven Consecutive Tyrants''’. #Profound Saint Tyrant Song (霸宋玄圣; Bà Sòng Xuán Shèng), also known as Ruler Tyrant Song (霸宋主宰; Bà Sòng Zhǔzǎi); #Profound Demon Tyrant Ru (霸儒玄魔; Bà Rú Xuán Mó), also known as Ruler Tyrant Ru (霸儒主宰; Bà Rú Zhǔzǎi); #Ancient Saint Tyrant Dragon (霸龙古圣; Bà Lóng Gǔ Shèng); #Saint Monarch Tyrant Demon (霸魔圣君; Bà Mó Shèng Jūn); #Way Monarch Tyrant Exterminate (霸灭道君; Bà Miè Dào Jūn); #Demon Saint Tyrant Serenity (霸幽魔圣; Bà Yōu Mó Shèng); and #Tyrant Sabre Song ONE (霸刀宋壹; Bà Dāo Sòng Yī) – The ONE here used ‘壹’ instead of the normal ‘一’, symbolising various ‘first’ supreme positions he has obtained. As such, Song ONE can be read as Song the First (Song I). Tribulation Immortal Tyrant Song After his third manifestation, rumours started to flying that he is a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal who is perfecting his Way. The rumours were so powerful that even Eighth Stage Saints started to call him as a senior and Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal called him as fellow daoist. Eternal Life Being Tyrant Song Appearance Usually, the first thing people noticed about Song Shuhang’s appearance was he has a kind face that is harmless to animals and human. At the start of the novel, he was 175cm high. Later on, his height increased by another 7cm, making him 182cm tall. After his body was reconstructed after it was destroyed by the Heavenly Punishment, he gained another 3cm, making him 185cm tall. Song Shuhang is also famous throughout All Heavens and Myriad Realms for wearing casual and ordinary clothes, especially during Eighth Stage sermons. Personality Alignment Song Shuhang is a true neutral character who does what seems to be a good idea. He doesn’t feel strongly towards one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. He is concerned with his own well-being and that of the group or organization which aids him. He behaves in a good manner to those that he consider friends and allies, but will only act maliciously against those who have tried to injure him in some way. For the rest, he doesn’t care. Bad Naming Sense Death Seeker A trouble magnet who loves to mess with Eternal Life Beings or higher beings on daily basis. His body will feel uncomfortable if he doesn’t seek death for a day. Song Shuhang’s death seeking skills and timing even impressed the Seventh Ruler of the Nine Serenities. Kind and Humble Shuhang was noted to have a kind heart. The members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group were afraid that his kindness would bring harm to him in on his path of cultivation. Evil Dragon Wearing Lambskin }} However, despite being a good guy most of the time, Shuhang has exhibited his evil side from time to time. Whenever he does, even the Seventh Ruler of the Nine Serenites doubts which one of them is the actual devil. Shuhang also has no problem colluding with a Ruler of the Nine Serenities to pit another Ruler, then pit the former afterwards. Practical and Realistic Song Shuhang has no preconceived idea on how something should be, or what needed to be done first. He is unrestrained by customs and unfettered by rules. }} Despite being widely considered as an extremely powerful Eternal Life Being or at the very least a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal who is treading his own Way while he actually just a Sixth Stage True Monarch, Song Shuhang was very realistic about his own abilities and strength. He didn’t overestimate himself, nor did he underestimate his opponents. Respect the Old and Cherish the Young Even after he became a big shot and a legitimate senior, he still addressed the members of the chat group as either senior, senior apprentice sister or senior apprentice brother despite the fact that he could call them fellow daoists by the custom of the Cultivation World and they there the ones who had to call him senior. Elemental Attributes Song Shuhang has double attributes with fire (☲) and thunder (☳). He later also gained Holy Light (absorbed from the eye-looking planet) and Undying (absorbed from the Bone of Undying) as attributes. Thunder Attribute Song Shuhang body has been tempered again and again by lots of thunder types such as: *Ordinary Heavenly Tribulation Tribulation Thunder, *Heavenly Tribulation modern weapons, *Heavenly Tribulation nuclear weapons, *Black Dragon World’s Thunder of Illusory, *Demon Sea World’s Ancient Thunder and *Heavenly Punishment. Finally, during a betting round with the Second Nine Serenities Ruler, after repeated strikes of the Murdering Immortal Thunder, Song Shuhang finally received ‘''Heavenly Thunder Graduation Certificate''’. His body was shrouded with a layer of ‘thunder’ related ‘principle radiance’. After this ‘graduation’, any All Heavens and Myriad Realms ‘thunder’ damage to Song Shuhang will be weaken and thunder technique duration will be greatly shortened. Fire Attribute Holy Light Imperishable Physical Attribute Pain Resistance Song ‘''Increase The Pain Level To The Next Level – This Level Of Pain Is A Piece Of Cake''’ Shuhang has an extremely high pain resistance. If he cried due to pain it means the level of pain was so high that even Eternal Life Being couldn't stand it. Domain Jiangnan Jiangnan in general, and the area surrounding the Jiangnan University specifically is already known as the personal domain of Song Shuhang. Any cultivators who are passing through or are planning any activities in Jiangnan must pay respect to him first, lest they incur his wrath. Or so they thought. Nine Serenities World Song Shuhang was appointed as the Acting-Ruler of the Nine Serenities by the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler after the demise of the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler. As such, the entire Nine Serenities World is Song Shuhang’s domain and the Demons of the Nine Serenities are subjected to his will and whim, and will remain so until he is relieved of his status or the Ninth Nine Serenities Ruler came into being. Tyrant Realm Song Shuhang obtained the Seal of the Tyrant Realm (霸界之印; Bà Jiè zhī Yìn) from the Ancient God in a Heavenly Way’s Small Black Room, thus effectively making him the Realm Lord of the Tyrant Realm. Trivia Song Shuhang was featured on the cover of the following volumes #Volume 5 #Volume 11 with White #Volume 33 #Volume 41 with Guoguo #Volume 43 #Volume 51 #Volume 57 with Scarlet Firmament Sword Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:School of Mechanical Engineering Category:Death Seeker Army Nine Provinces (1) Group Category:Taoism Category:Jiangnan University Category:Earth Category:China Category:Immortal Chef Category:Loose Cultivator Category:True Neutral